Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile terminal and method for operating a mobile terminal based on a touch input.
Discussion of the Background
In order to power on a general mobile terminal, a user typically has to use a power on key installed on the outer surface of the mobile terminal. Generally, the power on key is a tact switch or a dome switch mounted on a Flexible PCB (FPCB). If the user presses the power on key to supply power to the mobile terminal, the power on key functions as an event input key for executing an End/Hold function, etc. of the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal also has volume keys separately installed on the outer surface of the mobile terminal. The volume keys are tact switches, dome switches, jog keys, etc. As such, the power on key and volume keys are typically configured as mechanical switches, and transmit an event, such as power on/off, hold, and volume up/down, to the central processing unit (CPU) of the mobile terminal to execute the event according to a user input operation received through the corresponding power on key and volume keys. However, such mechanical switches may have high instrumental and design limitations and, furthermore, the mechanical switches may be subject to a significant deterioration in reliability, such as where the mechanical switches are used for a relatively long time.